Past Missions Surface In the Future
by laurenandnash7
Summary: Lauren and Nash are together again, but this time someone is hot on their tail. Lauren is being targeted by an unknow group of killers. They are used to being shot at, yes, but targeted? What will they do? How will they end it?
1. Chapter 1

I feel the sun warm my face as I break through the unconsciousness. I open my eyes to my warm cream colored bedroom; the sun is breaking through the curtains, lightening the space. I turn over to find a small note folded on my bedside table. The note is from Nash, and by the looks of the scrawl, he was in a hurry: Lauren, HQ called this morning, I'm on a small mission. It shouldn't take long. I hope you had sweet dreams, I'll be back soon. Love, Nash. My heart beats faster. There is never a "small" mission, the people in this line of work know that every mission is life or death, always dangerous, and there is always a chance someone won't make it home. I fell anxiety envelope me; I just got Nash back, I don't want to lose him. But, this is what I get for being a spy, you never know what will happen, you just have to hope for the best and do what is planned.

I make my way into the bathroom. It's my day off, so I might as well not waste the day in bed. The shower relaxes my body, slowly loosening each muscle, but my mind is still on Nash. I try to concentrate on everything I can; brushing my teeth, drying my hair, applying my make-up, but nothing keeps my mind off of Nash for longer than a few minutes. I dress in my favorite dark-wash jeans, and one of Nash's old school hoodies. I feel the stress get to me as I make my way into the kitchen for coffee. The smell of coffee beans sooths my mind. I look out the window to see the bright sun shine on the amber colored leaves, and brighten the mountain tops.

The coffee warms my insides as I relax on one of the wicker chairs on our 2-story balcony. The leaves are changing colors; some have even fallen off the limbs. I look around at the beautiful Colorado mountain view as I sip my coffee." I wonder what mission Nash is on," I find myself thinking in this peaceful space, "I hope he's okay." Suddenly, a chilly breeze breaks me of my immersive thoughts. A horrid feeling over comes me, as goose bumps form on my arms. "Something is wrong," I know it in the pit of my stomach. "Nash." I look into the sky; trying to tell myself everything is okay, looking for a sign in the clouds. I grab my mug as I walk back inside. Walking down the stairs I hear the door opening.

"Hello? Anyone home," Nash's deep voice floats up the stairs.

"Nash," I practically yell as I race down the stairs, happy to hear his voice, to know that my worries were pointless a few moments ago. I run to him and take my place in his arms.

"Hello, beautiful," Nash murmurs in my ear as he spins me around in his strong embrace. I feel myself melting away the stress and worry. But too soon, the hug is over. Nash places me back on my feet, but still holds me in his arms. I look up into his deep brown eyes, and fall in love all over again.

"So how was your day off," Nash says looking down at me.

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing really happened. So how was your mission? Did everything go okay," I ask nonchalantly, but still worried on the inside.

"Oh. It was fine," he says, but I know him too well to believe that tone of voice. I look at him, and he breaks eye contact with me. "Yes something is defiantly wrong," I say to myself.

"Nash, you're not telling me something. What is it," I ask as that uneasy feeling I had on the balcony comes back again.

"Lauren, nothing's wrong. What makes you think that," he says while letting me go and moving to the kitchen fridge.

"Nash, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. You won't look me in the eyes, and your voice is off when you say nothing is wrong. I'm a spy as well as you. You can't seriously believe you can keep something from me."

Nash takes a deep breath and sighs as he closes the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water. He looks up at me, and his face is emotionless. I hate when he has that look, there isn't a trace of the happiness I love about his personality. My stomach drops ten feet as I look at that expression.

"Okay. Lauren, after going back to HQ from my mission, I got called to the head office. I had no idea what I was in store for, but apparently HQ had something majorly important. I went into the head office to see the panel of agents looking down solemnly at me. Apparently, they've been tracking this group of dangerous people."

"What about these dangerous people?"

"The group has been around for years, but they aren't very prone to attention. They are almost never on the radar, but they've made an appearance. Lauren, the panel has information that makes us believe that this group is after you."

"Oh," I mumble as realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Nash rushes over to me, grabs me around the shoulders, and whispers in my ear.

"Lauren, you have no need to worry. HQ has entitled me as your security detail. You know I will keep you safe. I won't let anything hurt you, nothing."

"Nash," I push away and walk to the window, "I knew something was off today, but what if Nash gets hurt to safe me? I could never live with myself."

"Nash, what does this mean exactly? What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"

"Lauren, it means I'm going to be with you all day, every day until this situation is under control. HQ told me that you are to stay in town, unless our cover is compromised, or if they have knowledge that says we're in danger. You're safe with me, I promise."

I can feel him looking at me. I look up at him, and I know by the look on his face, he can see the fear I'm feeling even when I won't admit it out loud. I look away, back out the window, as he pulls me into another embrace.

"I'll keep you safe," Nash mumbles in my ear.

I pull my head back, "I know you'll keep me safe. But how will we know if it's not safe here anymore?"

"HQ will contact us, and have a team of rescue helicopters sent here to take us away to a more secure location."

I nod, and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beat; steady and even. Nothing in this life is ever easy; I just hope we make it through this.


	2. Chapter 2

___The next morning I wake up to the same room, but I smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen downstairs. Still in my pajama pants and hoodie, I walk down into the kitchen to see Nash cooking eggs and bacon. I start to help by making some toast, but strong arms lift me easily up in the air, and place me in one of the bar stools by the counter. I feel a slight peck on the cheek, as Nash walks back to the stove. _

_"__Lauren, you're still on vacation. Do you really think I would make my girlfriend cook on her vacation," Nash says with that cocky grin of his._

_"__I guess not, but what can I do on my vacation if I can't even cook for myself?"_

_"__You can do whatever you please, just not manual labor," he laughs to himself. He passes me a plate of scrambled eggs, and bacon; it smells wonderful. _

___I take a bite of bacon, when Nash puts some bread in the toaster._

_"__How about going into town today," I say with a mouth full of eggs._

_"__That sounds relaxing, and it should be a nice sunny day out today."_

_"__We could just walk around. You know, look at what's going on." _

_"__We'll do whatever you want. Just relax and enjoy the breakfast your amazing boyfriend made for you," he says to me, with a sweet smile on his face._

___ After breakfast we each get ready. I dress in dark-wash jeans, tight, green, v-neck, long-sleeved t-shirt. My hair is falling down in loose ringlets to my shoulders. Nash is dressed in jeans and one of his favorite hoodies. My heart skips a beat when I see him with his cocky smile, and an old hoodie that makes him looks younger than he is. He looks me up and down, and smiles as he walks towards me, and laces his fingers in my hair. _

_"__How am I lucky enough to find a woman as beautiful as you," he says looking me in the eyes._

_"__I don't know, but it's true, you have been very lucky," I say with a smile on my face as I stretch on my tip toes to press my lips to his. I end the kiss, and look up at him. He still has his eyes closed, but he's smiling more than ever before. I feel my pulse quicken as I see him so peaceful; so happy._

_"__Shall we head into town then," I ask as I move towards the door._

_"__Sure. I'm your servant for today. I want you to enjoy your day off. You deserve it."_

_"__Sure I do," I laugh, "come on. Let's get going."_

___ The town is alive as Nash and I are walking down the sidewalk; hand in hand. His hands are so much bigger than mine, but my hand fits perfectly in his; covered completely, safe from the surrounding world. The townspeople are enjoying the sunny day window shopping down the main strip. There are couples of every shape and size; enjoying each others' company. _

___ I'm enjoying the sunny day, the slight breeze against my face when, out of nowhere, this sinking feeling finds its way into the pit of my stomach. I know something is wrong. My spy training keeps me from showing my fear in my expression. I squeeze Nash's hand. He looks down with a questioning look. _

_"__What is it, Lauren?"_

_"__I'm not sure, but I know something's wrong. I can't place it, but this feeling is defiantly trying to tell me something." I'm afraid he'll say I'm paranoid; that I should just enjoy my vacation. But he scans the surrounding area, and leads me into the only grocery store in town._

___ We walk down the aisles pretending to be interested in the produce that surrounds us. The sinking feeling is stronger now than ever. _

_"__Nash," I whisper as I start to get worried, "something is defiantly wrong." _

_"__Lauren, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen." As the words leave his mouth, the store lights go out in a blink of an eye. I hear a punch make contact as Nash grunts in pain. I look for him in the dark as a hit makes contact with my chest. I step back, and I kick hard in the direction I felt the punch. I make contact as my attacker doubles over. I raise my knee into his face with as much force as I can make before he looks up. He flies back onto the ground, and as I'm about to finish him off, an iron-strong grip wraps around my waist, lifting me into the air, and out the door. I push against the force, but one of the arms grip my shoulders. I start to kick, trying to break free, when I finally make contact I hear a familiar grunt, and realize who it is. _

_"__Nash? Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize as we come to an alley way out back behind the store._

_"__Lauren, stay quiet, and it's okay. I'm getting you out of here, immediately. But by the way, you defiantly have power behind your lean build." He still has the slight pain in his voice from the kick. _

___ After running with me in his arms for over a few blocks, he sets me down in a corner of a near-empty parking lot. I see a silver 2006 Mazda, parked in the lot by itself, out of sight from most of the public. I nudge Nash in the arm and point over to the vehicle. His eyes follow mine; it registers in his head, and he nods in approval._

_"__Reasonable vehicle, it wouldn't attract too much attention, as well as being a reliable car, good pick," Nash whispers under his breath to me as we're hunched in the corner; out of sight. After scanning the area, we decide to make our way to the car; we act like we own the vehicle. I pick the locks with ease, and as I sit in the passenger's seat Nash hot wires the system in seconds. As we make our way out of town we discuss possible ideas as what we're to do now. _

_"__What are we going to do, Nash," I ask as anxiety starts to constrict me. This is all my fault; it was, after all, my idea to go into town. My stomach sinks at the idea._

_"__Lauren, relax. You're stressing yourself. I think we should go to a hotel, and stay for the night. We'll try to contact Headquarters and tell them that our cover has been compromised. Then we'll go from there." He sounds so relaxed; so in control._

___ The sunny day slowly disappears into a gray twilight, the temperature is dropping. I wrap my arms around my knees as I look out the window; watching the trees flash by. Nash turns the heat up, but it won't help. I'm just trying to comfort myself; trying to stop myself from making me believe I'm to blame for these killers coming after me. I notice a decrease in speed as we approach a hotel. We check in for the night; Nash pays in cash to make our trail less traceable. As we walk to the elevator, I take in the hotel's lobby; looking for quick escapes, or weapons for future reference. _

___ The elevator ride is quiet. Nash has his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest, waiting for the car to stop at our floor. The doors open to a hallway with pale wallpaper, and deep maroon carpeting from wall to wall. Every step is muffled by the carpet as we walk down the hallway in silence. When we reach our room we walk into a decent sized living area with a small couch, chair, and TV. In the far right corner of the first room there's a small dining table. Past the living/ dining room, we pass the mini bar and bathroom, and walk right into the bedroom with a king sized bed, with white comforter, and multiple white pillows. The bed is so inviting, but we can't sleep until we make absolutely sure we weren't followed._

___ The bedroom has a large window overseeing the highway and mountains. I start to close the curtains when the stars catch my eyes. They're brighter than I've seen them in awhile. I wrap my arms around my torso, and watch the stars, thinking about the future, until I feel arms around me. I start to relax as I feel Nash's chin on my shoulder; his breath on my neck._

_"__We're going to be fine, don't worry. We'll get through this," Nash says against my neck. _

___ I can't trust my voice; I'm on the verge of tears and I know my voice will break. I nod in agreement instead of saying anything to his encouragement. He lifts his head, and turns me into his chest as he hugs me; letting me know he's here for me. _

___At this point, I can't hold off the tears any longer; I let them fall down my face, silently, without interference. Nash slowly rubs my back, and soothes me to the point of sleep. I cry myself to sleep in Nash's arms. How could things ever get better when my world is out to get me?_


End file.
